


Quiet Reflection

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [26]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so... perfect, she didn't know how she hadn't realized it before they had gotten together. Maybe it was because Katrina had been there, maybe it was that she had been in denial.</p><p>"... Good morning," Ichabod mumbled. His voice was deep, thick with prior exhaustion. His eyes dipped closed for a second too long before opening again. He smiled slightly.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine your OTP cuddling in bed together/waking up together.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This was self-prompted, which is why there is no definitive prompt, but I wanted sleepy Ichabbie, so here you are. :D
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

Abbie yawned and rolled over. It was her day off. It was winter out and it was freezing outside her frosty window. That made it less likely for her to get out of bed. Coupled with the fact that Ichabod was curled up next to her, fast asleep himself, well, Abbie didn't plan on getting out of bed anytime soon.

It had taken her almost a full three months to get him into bed. _Just_ into bed. It wasn't a euphemism. Ichabod was ridiculously old-fashioned. Abbie wasn't even broaching the topic of sex with him right now. He was the marry first type. Abbie had never put too much stock into it, which was why ‘three months into bed’ was a little ridiculous to her. It wasn't like she usually gave out on the first date, but... her and Luke, they had moved pretty fast at first.

She wasn't complaining. God, no. Ichabod was wholly different than any of her other boyfriends, and she loved him for it.

Ichabod was curled over onto his side, one arm shoved beneath his pillow and the other limp on the mattress. His hair was falling into his face, splayed out against the pillow, and Abbie smiled faintly at the sleeves on his pajama shirt that were too short. She had talked him into buying pajamas at the actual department store, not having them hand made. He had picked these out with reluctance, but hadn't let of them since. He said they were too comfy to replace. It would have been better if the sleeves weren't so short.

Sometimes, he was so... perfect, she didn't know how she hadn't realized it before they had gotten together. Maybe it was because Katrina had been there, maybe it was that she had been in denial.

Ichabod yawned, ducking his face into the blankets nearby. He opened his eyes a minute later, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," Abbie said, smiling.

"... Good morning," Ichabod mumbled. His voice was deep, thick with prior exhaustion. His eyes dipped closed for a second too long before opening again. He smiled slightly.

"Day off."

"Yes..." Ichabod stretched slightly. "I remember you saying." He cleared his throat. "Hmm..." He shuffled over, clumsily wrapping his arms around her.

Cuddling was another one of those that hadn't come naturally. Number one, Abbie was _not_ a cuddler. Number two, Ichabod was always worried about personal boundaries. It had been a little awkward at first, but after that... Ichabod _was_ a cuddler, if the right scenario was abounds.

This was one of them, and Abbie snuggled into his arms, tucking her face against his chest. Ichabod sighed, and it ruffled her hair.

"I think I could stay in bed all day," Abbie muttered, breathing in the scent of a summer forest and nutmeg, cloves, something like that. His shirt didn't even smell like detergent; it smelled like him. Abbie closed her eyes. He was impossibly warm. Damn.

"It is rather frigid out," Ichabod murmured. He kissed her hair softly.

"Mhmm."

She felt rather than heard Ichabod inhale, and then exhale again. His fingers brushed through her hair absently, twirling it around his fingers.

Abbie smiled to herself. "Definitely staying in bed all day."

Ichabod laughed softly. Abbie could hear it in his chest. "Wouldn't we be squandering a well-earned day off if we did?" he mumbled against her hair.

"I'd say this is a pretty good way to spend it," Abbie said absently

"Of course." Ichabod's grip around her tightened. "You misunderstood me."

"You phrased it like crap," Abbie replied teasingly, tracing her finger against his chest.

"I'm sorry." Ichabod shifted. "Forgive me."

"Mm." Abbie's smile grew. "I might just."

"Hm?"

"Forgive you. If you give me a reason to."

Ichabod was silent for a few seconds before he started laughing.

"Hey!" Abbie swatted at his chest. "Why the hell are you laughing?" she demanded, pulling her head back to look up at him.

"Oh." Ichabod stopped laughing as he met her gaze. "You were serious," he said, fighting a smile.

"Of course I was serious!" Abbie huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. "Am I never not serious?"

Ichabod shook his head. "Of course not, Abbie." He tilted her chin up with a finger and leaned down to kiss her softly.

Abbie hummed and kissed him back.

"Now it's good morning," she mumbled after she pulled away.

Ichabod smiled lazily. "Indeed it is."

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Relish in the fluff now, because Prompt #26 will be completely opposite.


End file.
